Vie rime avec injustice
by Maewan
Summary: Nori était un voleur autrefois, il aura suffit d'un hobbit pour que lui vienne l'envie de changer. Il suffira d'un enfant pour le combler de bonheur. Il suffira d'une journée pour détruire ce bonheur fragile. Bilbo/Nori. Mpreg. DeathCharacter. écrit pour un prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Bon cela n'arrive pas souvent mais... je vais écrire pour un Prompt de livejournal. Surtout que... j'adore les histoires de famille et tout, alors voici grosso modo ce que l'on avait pour démarrer, traduit pour ceux qui ne le liraient pas en anglais.

« Les hobbits perdent rarement leur enfant durant la grossesse, si cela arrive, il récupère en tout cas assez rapidement et peuvent réessayer presque aussitôt. En revanche, la naissance est plus dangereuse avec leurs défenses – à l'adulte et l'enfant – contre la maladie et les éléments extérieurs plus qu'amoindries. Les nains pour leurs parts ont des naissances très difficiles et dangereuses, mais il est très rare qu'un enfant meurt après la naissance. À cause de cela, ces derniers peuvent aisément attendre une année entière avant de nommer leur enfant, tandis que les hobbits choisissent un prénom dès la naissance, avant que la sépulture de leur petit, s'il venait à mourir, ait un nom sur lequel la famille endeuillé puisse pleurer.

Bilbo se retrouve donc à attendre un enfant, et les différences entre nains et hobbits – en particulier la fragilité du bébé après la naissance – choque grandement les nains. »

* * *

Qui aurait crû cela il y a encore quelques mois ? Personne, pas même lui. Il aurait été le premier à rire si on lui avait même annoncé qu'il troquerait son comportement épars et rendant ses frères fous contre l'amour d'une si petite créature. Un hobbit qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde regarder le premier soir. Gandalf avait raison, les hobbits sont de bien étranges créatures. Capable de soulever des montagnes, ou du moins, de changer le plus irrécupérable des nains. Après tout... ses frères ne passaient-ils pas leur temps à dire que lui, Nori, était une cause perdue ? Cela malgré l'amour qu'ils lui portaient tous.

S'imaginer avec Bilbo avait déjà été une idée saugrenue au début, personne n'aurait pensé que leur histoire puisse durer et pourtant, il vivait maintenant avec son cher cambrioleur, dans un logement offert par le roi en personne. Il était devenu plus respectable, offrant ses services pour devenir l'espion officiel de la cours. Chaque jour, il rentrait et trouvait son compagnon l'accueillant avec un sourire, un repas chaud fumant sur la table et il fermait à peine la porte qu'un baiser chaste se posait sur ses lèvres. Oui, lui l'ancien voleur était devenu un véritable cœur d'artichaut. Enfin... avec Bilbo en tout cas, il se pourrait en effet que certains des bibelots de leur demeure soit arrivé ''par accident'' dans ses poches. On ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout non plus.

Ce soir pourtant, quelque chose clochait alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Le repas était là. Il faisait aussi chaud que d'habitude et l'odeur était délectable. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour voir ce qui clochait, Bilbo n'était pas dans la pièce, il ne venait pas passer ses petits bras autour de lui, lui demandait comment s'était passée sa journée.

« Bilbo ?! »

Aucune réponse. L'inquiétude grimpait d'un cran chez le nain, qui se figeait en entendant un bruit dans la pièce à côté. Un bruit qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, Bilbo était malade et en un instant il était à ses côtés, le trouvant penché au dessus des toilettes, tremblant de tous ses membres. Doucement, les bras de l'ancien voleur se fermait autour du hobbit et il caressait ses boucles cuivrés. Bilbo sursautait alors vivement. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte, ni l'appel de Nori, avant que celui-ci ne l'enlace et ne lui offre un verre d'eau. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient alarmantes, sa pâleur contrastait alors la fièvre qui semblait l'habiter.

« Il faut aller voir Oin. » pressait Nori, tout en soulevant Bilbo qui tentait vainement de protester. Incapable d'aligner trois mots tant il tremblait.

Bilbo avait bien une idée très claire de ce qu'il avait, il était malade depuis plusieurs jours et avait masqué ses cernes avec l'aide de Dis, prétextant une difficulté à trouver le sommeil pour ne pas l'alarmer. Mais avec le médecin et les quelques personnes croisées en chemin, il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que l'entièreté de la compagnie n'attende dehors, inquiète pour leur cher Cambrioleur. Ils étaient une grande famille et si au départ Bilbo avait eu du mal à se faire une place, l'idée de risquer une vengeance de le part de tout le conseil royal avait refroidi les ardeurs des réfractaires à la présence de ce dernier.

« Alors Oin ? » demandait Nori au bout d'un moment, voyant le vieux nain fixer son compagnon avec une stupeur absolue, tandis que le second secouait la tête. Bilbo aurait-il des secrets pour lui?Vu la crispation sur son visage – qui venait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux – il n'y avait aucun doute possible à ce sujet.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en santé hobbit mais... aux vues des symptômes et de quelques signes physiques... » il avait remarqué une 'rigidité' au niveau du ventre du hobbit, qui était d'ailleurs un peu plus rond que d'habitude. « Je dirais que d'ici quelques mois, votre foyer se verra agrandie d'une personne. »

Nori clignait des yeux, l'incompréhension clairement affichée sur son visage. En quoi la maladie de son amant avait-il quelque chose à voir avec un individu en plus chez eux ? Il se fichait bien de ça, il voulait voir **son** hobbit guérir, le plus rapidement possible. Devant le manque de réaction du nain, Bilbo fixait nerveusement ses mains qui tortillait le bord de son chemisier. Si Nori ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? S'il les rejetaient lui et cette vie encore inconnue ? Il serait obligé de retourné dans la Comté, où il ne serait sans doute pas le bienvenu.

« Ce que je veux dire Nori... » reprenait le médecin, voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, et la nervosité gagnant le second, « c'est que Bilbo porte une nouvelle vie depuis environs trois mois. Ce qui veut dire, au cas où tu ne comprendrais toujours pas, que tu seras bientôt père. »

Père... le mot tournait en boucle dans la tête de Nori. Il allait être père... lui, le plus malhonnête des nains de leur compagnie ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi Bilbo ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il pouvait être... enceint ?

Soyons clairs, Nori était heureux. Son manque de réaction de quelques minutes – de longues minutes pour Bilbo – n'était que le temps qu'il lui fallait pour clairement assimilé la nouvelle. Cela fait, l'air perdu du nain laissait place à un large sourire alors qu'il embrassait Bilbo. Un baiser qui coupa littéralement le souffle du semi-homme.

L'instant suivant, le nain ouvrait la porte de la pièce, laissant ainsi tomber les deux jeunes princes qui tentaient d'écouter à la porte sans rien entendre vu qu'ils se chicanaient. Tous s'étaient rapprochés en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, curieux et inquiets.

« Alors ?! » dirent-ils tous d'une même voix.

« Je vais être papa. » fût tout ce que Nori fût capable de dire, d'une voix lointaine, avant que les cris de joie – et les félicitations – ne fusent. Ce qui était certain, c'est que Bilbo ne fût jamais autant entouré qu'à compter de ce jour.

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ce triptyque. Le tout étant déjà écrit, je vous poste de ce pas la suite et ensuite, le dernier chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est la première fois que j'écris avec un thème imposé (sur le site livejournal)


	2. Quand tu es heureux

Et voici le chapitre deux ! Dans un soucis de ne pas rendre l'histoire plus longue que nécessaire, une ellipse a été faite concernant l'avancée des événements dans la vie de notre cher cambrioleur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et de fait... bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Les mois passèrent et il n'y avait pas une heure où le hobbit se trouve seul. Nori s'était arrangé pour que son hobbit soit sans cesse accompagné, surtout maintenant, alors que le terme approchait à grand pas. Et une chose était certaine, il avait été plus que laborieux d'empêcher Bilbo de faire tout dans la maison ces derniers mois, il avait même voulu participer à la confection de la chambre de leur enfant, alors que tous voulaient garder la surprise pour le jour-J.

S'il est vrai que les habitants de la Comté sont connus pour être déjà assez rondouillards par moment, Bilbo se comparait désormais volontiers à Bombur, si ce n'est que la seule partie de son être à avoir doublé de volume se trouvait être son ventre. Peut-être un peu les joues aussi, mais rien de trop alarmant.

« Bilbo ! » criait une voix au loin, avant que deux nains, inséparables, ne viennent à sa rencontre que le plus vieux ne fronce les sourcils. « Oin vous as dis de rester au lit maintenant. Vous ne devez pas sortir, encore mois seul ! »

Incroyable, Fili et Kili étaient connus pour toujours n'en faire qu'à leur tête et là, voilà qu'ils se mettaient à agir en mères poules envers lui. Au début, ils avaient aimé taquiner Bilbo plus qu'autre chose, mais avec cette naissance imminente, ils avaient changés leur tactique et au lieu d'embêter leur hobbit, ils étaient devenus ses gardes du corps personnels, ce qui agaçait encore plus le concerné. Enfin.. c'est ce qu'il laissait croire en apparence, au fond de lui, l'ancien résident de Bag-End était plus que ravis d'avoir ces deux jeunes nains avec lui, ils avaient le don de le distraire alors qu'il sentait la peur l'envahir de plus en plus, surtout concernant la santé de son enfant à naître.

C'est en fin de semaine que les choses s'accélérèrent. Comme toujours, Bilbo était incapable de rester sans rien faire et voulait faire une surprise à Nori en lui portant son déjeuner. La chose pratique avec le métier de son compagnon, c'était que pour le trouver quand il n'avait pas de mission, il suffisait de trouver le Roi sous la montagne. Et vu que ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle du trône, il n'y avait pas trente-six endroits où se rendre. Heureusement d'ailleurs, il avait à peine fait dix mètres qu'une douleur vive le pris. Intense. À un tel point qu'il laissait tomber le repas qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer, s'appuyant contre le mur en retenant – non sans peine – un gémissement douloureux.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'une personne ne le voit. Pas la plus paniquée – merci bien – en la personne de Dis, qui prenait soin de lui comme de ses enfants, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire autant de soucis pour le hobbit ayant aidé à regagner leur montagne. Enfin... elle devait admettre qu'il était aussi entêté que ses garçons et son frère, les nains avaient vraiment une terrible influence sur les hobbits.

« Bilbo que faites-vous là ? » s'inquiétait aussitôt la sœur cadette du roi, passant ses bras autours du semi-homme qui tremblait vivement. La voix de la princesse avait attiré du monde et la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrait, laissant sans surpris sortir le Roi en personne, mais aussi les nains avec lesquels il s'entretenait, avec Nori parmi eux, qui venait de passer par toutes les couleurs possibles en voyant son cher Cambrioleur à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

« Je voulais porter son repas à Nori... il l'a encore oublié... » soufflait le concerné, croisant en même temps le regard du nain, qui venait le soulever doucement en le voyant se crisper à une nouvelle douleur. Pour la seule femme présente, il ne restait aucun doute – et les hommes l'aurait sans doute remarqués s'ils n'étaient pas si ignorant.

« Emmenez-le chez vous, je vais chercher Oin. »

« Quoi mais pourquoi ?! » s'écrièrent plusieurs voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait, ils étaient tous aveugles concernant les naissances, sans doute parce que la majeure partie des naines – bon, hobbit cette fois – se débrouillaient seules avec quelques guérisseuses de leur peuple. En vérité, ce serait la première fois depuis des lustres qu'un homme médecin assisterait à cet événement.

À nouveau, de longues minutes passèrent et alors que le couple – avec la délégation de l'entière compagnie – se rendait dans les appartements de l'ancien nain-voleur, leurs amis patientant dans le grand salon alors que dans la chambre, les cris de Bilbo ne faisaient qu'aller en s'intensifiant.

Nori faisait les cents pas, incapable de rester assis depuis qu'il avait été mis dehors. Plus d'une fois, la voix bourrue de Dwalin lui avait ordonnée de ne plus tourner en rond, en vain comme vous vous en doutez bien. Pourtant quand le silence retombait dans la chambre, tout mouvement cessait simultanément. Pas un bruit ne filtrait, ce n'était jamais bon signe et alors que l'un d'eux allait frapper à la porte, les pleurs d'un enfant se firent enfin entendre. Les nains relâchaient alors la respiration qu'ils retenaient jusque là, sans même s'en être rendu compte.

Une autre volée de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Le soigneur – Oin – affichait un sourire mêlant fatigue et soulagement, avant de se tourner vers Nori – qui le fixait avec appréhension – pour lui sourire.

« Félicitation mon gars, c'est une petite fille. »

Une fille ! Voilà bien une chose rare chez les nains, sans doute le côté hobbit y était-il pour beaucoup.

« Et Bilbo ? Comment va-t il ? »

« Il est très fatigué mais tout ira bien. Va le voir, nous parlerons ensuite. »

Sans perdre un instant, le maître espion du roi entrait dans la chambre et souriait. Bilbo était là, allongé contre une pile de coussins, serrant contre lui, avec une douceur propre à son peuple, une petite couverture. En voyant entrer son compagnon, Bilbo retrouvait le sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Elle était minuscule... bien plus petite que n'importe quel nouveau-né nain. Bien plus calme aussi, dès les premiers instants de sa vie, un nain bougeait avec tant de ferveur qu'il était presque impossible d'avoir un moment de paix. Ici, la fillette était si calme que si son regard ne bougeait pas de temps en temps, le nain aurait eu un doute sur le présence du souffle de la vie en son enfant.

« Bilbo, ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse. »

L'ombre d'un rire passa dans le regard du hobbit, cependant il s'abstint de faire remarquer à Nori qu'il était en partit responsable de tout cela. Après tout, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était aussi présent dans le lit le jour de la conception de leur enfant. Ce n'était pas une intervention divine. De toute façon, quelqu'un se chargerait bien de faire remarquer cet état de fait au nain quand il sera temps de le dire.

« Hey ! Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?! On aimerait bien voir notre nièce nous ! »

Aucun doute, cette voix était celle de Kili. Si tous les nains s'étaient auto-proclamés « oncle » de l'enfant à naître, le cadet des héritiers au trône avait bien été le plus impatient et une fois encore, il forçait le passage pour voir cette petite créature, mi-hobbit, mi-naine. Si adorable que tous étaient persuadés qu'un jour, quand elle serait en âge de se faire courtiser, les jeunes nains se bousculeraient pour gagner son attention.


	3. la chute n'est que plus rude

Quelques jours passèrent et pourtant Bilbo ne semblait pas heureux. Il passait ses nuits à se lever pour vérifier que la petite Naëla allait bien, avait souvent de grandes discussions avec Oin et un soir, Nori n'y tint plus, prenant à partit son compagnon aux pieds velus.

Si au départ le hobbit ne voulu rien laisser filtrer, l'inquiétude dans le regard et la voix du nain finirent par avoir raison de lui. Il devait bien cela à son amant, lui expliquer que si les grossesses chez les nains étaient dangereuses mais qu'ensuite tout allait bien, le contraire se produisait chez ses semblables. Il devait bien lui raconter que leur petite, pour le moment, avait des défenses immunitaires si faible que le moindre rhume pouvait lui être fatal. Que s'il se levait chaque nuit, c'était par peur de voir mourir le fruit de leur union et de leur amour.

« Tout ira bien Bilbo... tu sembles oublier que cette enfant est aussi à moitié de mon peuple, je suis persuadé qu'elle a hérité de notre force. Puis n'oublie pas que son père a aidé à déloger un dragon d'une montagne. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel hobbit. » tentait de le rassurer Nori, cependant son regard s'était paré du voile de la peur. Était-il possible qu'une part du bonheur qu'il avait – enfin – trouvé lui soit arraché par Mahal ? Non. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait même le croire.

Jour après jour, semaines après semaines, mois après mois pourtant, il fallut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Naëla ne grandissait pas aussi rapidement qu'un enfant de son âge, aucun des repas que l'on tentait de lui donner ne restait longtemps sans être régurgité, sa température restait terriblement froide et de fait, aucun de ses oncles n'osaient la sortir de la chambre sans la précaution de plusieurs couvertures autour d'elle. Jamais elle ne pleurait, jamais elle n'hurlait quand venait l'heure du bain tant redouté par nombre d'enfants. D'aucun dirait que c'était l'enfant parfaite, pas les parents de cette dernière. Si au moins elle n'avait qu'un tiers de ce que font les autres bébés, ils se trouveraient assurés de la bonne santé de leur petite.

Ce matin encore, Bilbo ne dérogeait donc pas à son petit rituel et se rendait dans la chambre d'enfant. Magnifiquement décorée par les soins de ses amis. La première fois qu'il y était entré, il s'était même demandé s'il n'attendait pas un enfant royal en constatant la magnificence de la chambrée. Incrustée de pierres et d'or fin par endroit, un magnifique berceau sculpté dans le bois, une pile de peluches et de jouets capables de faire pâlir d'envie le plus heureux des enfants. Une petite lucarne donnait même sur les jardins intérieurs de la montagne. Une part de Comté en quelques sortes. Aujourd'hui, la petite Naëla atteignait l'âge de 5 mois. Bilbo était rassuré et glissait une main douce dans les boucles de son enfant, elle avait vécu jusque là, elle était hors de danger. Oin l'avait affirmé.

Un cri raisonnait dans la Montagne Solitaire. Un cri que personne n'avait plus entendu depuis des années, depuis que des familles entières avaient perdues un mari, un fils, un frère à cause de l'attaque du dragon. Le cri de douleur d'un être broyé par une perte contre nature. Des gardes accouraient vers la source du cri, les badauds aussi. En vérité une bonne partie des nains dans les parages et les dignitaires bien surs, qui devaient être présent en cas d'attaque, afin de faire un rapport au roi. Dignitaires voulaient dire Conseil, Conseil voulait dire Compagnie de Thorin... ils furent les premiers à reconnaître la demeure de l'espion du souverain. Les premiers à entrer. Les premiers à voir ce spectacle déchirant.

Là au sol gisait Bilbo, le regard vide et éteint, des larmes incontrôlables roulants sur ses joues alors qu'entre deux sanglots, ils murmuraient une volée de prières en direction du créateur des nains mais aussi des hobbits. « pitié ne me la prenez pas. » « rendez-moi mon enfant, prenez ma vie à sa place. » « réveilles-toi ma chérie.. papa est là, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.. », mais aussi cette berceuse qui en de pareilles circonstances prenait des airs dramatiques, des promesses de vie heureuse qui semblaient s'être désormais envolées. Envolées dans un simple souffle.

« Bilbo. »

Le concerné sursautait, pourquoi Balin le fixait-il avec cette tristesse dans le regard ? Pourquoi voulait-il l'inciter à lâcher sa petite ? Non, personne ne lui prendrait son trésor. Comme une bête apeurée, le hobbit reculait plus encore contre le mur, raffermissant sa prise sur le corps sans vie de l'enfant.

« NON ! Je sais ce que vous voulez faire ! Vous voulez la garder pour vous mais ça ne marchera pas ! Ma fille va se réveiller et personne ne me la prendra ! » criait la petite chose fragile, avant que sa voix ne se brise en de nouveaux pleurs. Nori... il fallait que Nori rentre vite, qu'il protège leur foyer de ces vautours qui voulaient voler leur adorable princesse...

Nori était d'ailleurs en mission, et malgré les messagers lancés à sa recherche, il fallut des jours et des jours, il n'était pas maître en espionnage pour rien et s'il n'avait entendu parler de nains le cherchant, il serait resté dans sa cachette encore longtemps, afin de voir si un complot contre la couronne se préparait bien. Dès que le message fût énoncé, le nain perdait toutes ses couleurs. Il n'avait retenu que l'essentielle « enfant décédée. » « Bilbo perd la raison. » « Condoléances. » Ces mots... ceux qu'un père et un époux ne veut jamais entendre. Quand il rentrait chez lui en catastrophe, tout était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. S'il n'avait pas été un nain, Nori aurait sans doute trébuché sur le siège cette chaise renversée, au lieu de cela, il trouvait aisément sa route jusqu'à sa chambre, certain d'y trouver son hobbit. Pas de Bilbo. Juste un mot.

_**Je veillerais sur elle.**_

Inquiet, Nori allait frapper chez tous ses amis, chez ses frères, ses cousins. Personne n'avait plus vu Bilbo depuis le dîner, quand Thorin et Dwalin l'avaient raccompagnés et mis au lit. Tous craignaient qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et personne ne le quittait de la journée. Cette fois encore, le semi homme avait été plus malin qu'eux.

Quand on le retrouvait six jours plus tard, Bilbo était mort depuis longtemps. Il est des chagrins desquels même la plus petite et forte des créatures ne peux se relever. Cette nuit-là, Nori n'avait donc pas perdu que son enfant, il avait également perdu le hobbit de sa vie.


End file.
